Adams Luciferale/Story
History Crown prince of Hell, Adams emerged in his past world as a supreme being feared and worshipped by all, and the only people above him were his father and brothers, king and monarchs of the demon realm. Adams grew up with a silver spoon stuck in his mouth, yet never came to know of his mother. Tales carried around she was held as hostage and murdered by the human race in the Heavenly War--an everlasting battle between angels, demons, and humans in his world--that forced the demons to retreat. And so the motherless boy grew up fearless and arrogant with the desire to conquer everything in his path, yearning to reclaim the title and rightful place for his fellow people. His conquest had led to the second Heavenly War. Accompanying his brothers, they gained almost all of the land from which they have lost in the previous war. Adams earned massive respect from his citizens, yet also hatred and thirst for vengeance from whom he held prisoners. At first, Adams didn’t turn a blind to it as he gave execution order to any who dared to defy him. One prisoner, however, altered his mind. In the midst of filthy prisoners, a young platinum blonde-haired angel caught his interest. Adams ordered the angel to be his personal servant, allowing them to live from the execution. Although he treated them coldly and carelessly like a toy or a paw in his fingers, Adams came to be infatuated with the angel due to their pureness and mystic kindness. He knew marriage between an angel and demon was forever forbidden. His culture didn’t stop Adams from confessing his feelings to the angel, however. The angel, too, shared the same affection and Adams, thus, freed them. This event stirred a commotion within his family and the Great Council. Many attempted to warn Adams against it, but the young Prince, foolish as he was, feigned ignorance. For he found the greatest beauty in this world and none could stop him from claiming it, even if his name was at risk. On his 110th birthday, Adams received tremendous amount of gifts. One caught his eye in particular. It was a golden ring topped with a bright sapphire. Adams wore it and enjoyed the rest of the party. The contented masquerade was short-lived for the city bell rung faraway in alarm. In a short moment, angels ambushed into the mansion. While ordering his guards to take down the enemies and pushing his lover to the exit, the angel suddenly turned to him and muttered a spell. The gifted ring on Adam’s finger suddenly glowed. Hadn’t a moment to react, Adams disappeared into the dimensional hole. Adams awoke in Yggdrasil’s realm in his fourteen-year-old form and learned that he was cursed by the enemy. Infuriated at the betrayal, Adams swore he would obliterate every angel in his path. And thus, begun the quest of a cursed young boy in an unknown land to break free from his seal and return to his original world. Category:Character Subpages Category:History Pages